The improvements in mirror manufacturing techniques during the 16th century caused an increasing use of optical mirror elements in interior architecture. For example, the overlay of a portion of a wall with a reflective surface generated the impression of space enhancement and an increase of depth perception. Since then, mirrors became essential components capable of improving the comfort of an ambience through a widening in the perceived volume. In general, in modern and contemporary architecture, reflective surfaces are used to provide for specific perceptions by an observer.